The present invention is directed generally to a utility table. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a table which is configured so as to be useful for a variety of purposes.
In homes around the world, a common type of table found in front of couches and other casual seating is what is commonly referred to as a coffee table. A coffee table is typically about eighteen inches high. Such a height makes the coffee table ideal for use as a footrest, for holding books and magazines, and for holding a variety of other objects while not obscuring the view of people seated at the couch. However, this height makes the coffee table unsuitable for use when eating, reading, or working at the couch.
Most coffee tables are typically lower than the knees of a person seated at a couch, and this requires the seated person to both lean forward and crouch downward in order to use the coffee tabletop as an eating surface or a work surface. This position is extremely uncomfortable and can even lead to back pain and muscle aches over a period of time.
The size of individual chairs allows them to be moved with relatively ease, but the size and weight of sofas makes them generally stationary. A conventional arrangement, in combining seating and tables, is for the conventional table to be the heavier and generally immoveable object while a conventional chair is lighter and is the object that is moved. However, when a conventional table is used by two people sitting on a conventional sofa on one side of the table alone, at least part of the conventional table needs to be pushed away from the conventional sofa to enable one or other of two users to come or go from behind the table. This, of course, affects the other user by having the conventional table move away from him/her too, albeit it to a smaller degree, when the other user arrives or departs—an inconvenience, certainly, for those engaged in activities like dining. With conventional corner legs on the users' side of the conventional table, this would require substantial movement of the conventional table away from the conventional sofa to ensure that the person entering or leaving could get their legs and feet safely past such a corner leg. If, however, those corner legs on the side of the conventional table closest to both users were moved inwards, so as to always remain on the inner side of a user's body, then the table does not have to be moved far from the conventional sofa to allow entry or exit—there is no corner leg to interfere with that process. Additionally, this configuration means that there are no corner legs adjacent to a user to bang into and injure the user on such entry or exit, and it precludes the even greater risk of tripping on such a leg and falling, with possible consequent serious injury. The requirements for performing a variety of activities using a conventional chair and table, or desk, are well understood. However, to perform those same activities from a relatively immoveable conventional sofa requires substantial redesign to the table being used with that sofa, especially with regard to safe and easy access, then exit, from the table both before and after use.
As a result, many have proposed devices which allow one to more easily work or eat at the couch. Such devices generally take the form of lap desks and other devices which are based on the assumption that the coffee table or any table is too unsuitable to even be adapted to carry out the desired tasks.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, such devices can always be improved.
Accordingly, there is a need for a table suitable for use in front of a couch or chair that allows a variety of activities to be carried out which could not be carried out effectively with a conventional coffee table. There is an additional need for a table that allows a person to eat, work, and read at the table while comfortably seated in the couch or chair, providing a convenient surface immediately adjacent to the lap of the user. There is a further need for a table which reduces the occurrence of ankle injuries such as those that occur when a user inadvertently hits their ankle against a table leg when moving to sit down or stand up. There is an additional need for a table that reduces the chance a user trips on a corner table leg and falls, incurring possible serious injury. There is a need for a table that provides ease of entry, before the surface of the table is even used, and ease of exit from the table afterwards. There is also a need for a table which is useable from opposite sides and which allows a number of people to work, eat, or read at the same time. There is another need for a table that provides for the addition of seating/non-seating areas to a side of the table. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.